


Solace [PodFic]

by Oriiana



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss the sound of your voice. I miss the lilt of your laugh, the scent of your hair. I miss the way your arm would wind around my neck or waist, how you would cling to me when we made love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinadoodle31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadoodle31/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Solace"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679291) by [tinadoodle31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadoodle31/pseuds/tinadoodle31). 



> Special gift podfic to Laurathia for the Gundam Wing Christmas Fanwork Exchange 2014!

**Title:** Solace  
 **Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
 **Author:** Laurathia  
 **Reader:** Oriiana  
 **Pairing:** ???  
 **Rating:** Teen+  
 **Length:** 4:24  
  
  


**Currently available to listen to on Google[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byp294RZ6Gf4YzNMT21LSEpaYUk/view?usp=sharing)**

**Or you can download it from 4Shared[HERE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/8WSPemIYce/Oriiana_-_Solace_PodFic.html)**


End file.
